


Can I Help?

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, undress kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Reita decides to ask Ruki if he needs help after a photo shoot.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Can I Help?

This truly was his favorite pastime. 

Their group shoot had been done for awhile and now only Ruki's solo shots were left for the day. Aoi had left, saying it was too nice outside to not go fishing and Uruha had run off with Kai the second his photos were done. The two of them had been inseparable since the drummer had drunkenly confessed to the guitarist. Reita hadn't felt the need to leave yet, and now that he was watching as Ruki posed for the camera, he was glad he hadn't. 

They could be a band for a hundred years and it would still catch him off guard to watch the vocalist during photo shoots. He always looked so serious and professional but the moment he stepped away from the camera he'd be grinning and talking your ear off. Reita loved him like that; when his eyes lit up and his smile was blinding. When he was genuinely happy. He'd spent too many years faking that smile, it warmed Reita's heart to see it now. 

The photographer told Ruki to relax for a moment while he changed some settings and the vocalist waved him over. Reita didn't hesitate. 

"So...how are things looking? This outfit, it's kind of weird isn't it?" Ruki asked, rubbing his gloved hands together. That was more of a distraction than Reita would admit. He glanced over the smaller male, his black clothes and dark makeup. 

"You look fine. I think it's a perfect mix of spooky and sexy." He answered, reaching out to straighten the dangling necklaces the vocalist wore. It was the truth after all. 

But Ruki only scoffed. "Spooky I'll take. Sexy would take a miracle. Why are you still here anyway? You're done for the day, aren't you?"

"Mhm. I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. I thought maybe I'd stick around and see if you wanted to hang out. We could go shopping or whatever you wanna do."

_ God, that smile.  _

"You know I can't say no to shopping. Let me finish up then I'll change and we can go, okay?" 

Reita nodded, backing off the backdrop to wait for Ruki to finish the shoot. As soon as he was done Ruki thanked the photographer and his motormouth started running. Reita followed him towards the dressing room, half listening to what he was saying, half focused on the cute way his hands gestured. 

"Do you want to go to Ginza? We haven't gone for awhile. I want to stop and get coffee. I forgot breakfast this morning so I need caffeine." He stopped in the doorway and turned back to him. "I'll be out in a second." Ruki disappeared inside and though Reita knew he should stay out, he followed the vocalist in a few seconds later. He had never quite understood why Ruki always went to a dressing room to change. They'd all been changing in front of each other for years now, but not him. Reita often wondered if there was something he was hiding but was too afraid to ask. 

Ruki caught his eye in the vanity mirror, arching a brow at his intrusion. "What are you doing? Did you leave something behind?" He asked, pointing his thumb to the table they'd laid all their things on. 

Reita shook his head. "Uh, no. I thought I'd see if you needed help."  _ Needed help?! _ The bassist mentally slapped himself. Maybe  _ he  _ needed help. As in professional. 

Ruki chuckled. "Changing clothes? Actually I've gotten pretty good at doing this myself. I even know how to tie my own shoes now." He teased. "Now go on. We're wasting time." 

He was still shaking his head, laughing to himself as he grabbed the clothes he'd changed out of this morning. Reita made his way to the door but something wouldn't let him pull it open. He just stood there, hand on the doorknob, heart in his throat. Why couldn't he move? What did he need to do? 

"Aki? Are you okay?"

When he turned again it was too face Ruki's concerned expression. He stood there, arm full of clothes, his dark eyes narrowed, but he didn't seem angry. Reita felt like he couldn't breathe. This wasn't the time for this to come out. Hell, he'd  _ never  _ planned for any of his feelings to come to light, and yet here he was, about to spill everything.

He looked up once again from the floor, inhaling a calming breath. "Taka, are you attracted to guys?" The question wasn't what he had wanted to ask, but it seemed to be the best he could do. It was a starting point at least. 

Ruki's head snapped back on his neck, the curly ends of his hair brushing along his shoulder. The vocalist stared at him,  _ scrutinized _ him, as if trying to figure out the true question lying in his mind. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. "Are you asking if I'm attracted to men or if I'm attracted to you?"

There it was. The true question he would beg for an answer to and yet at the same time, he never wanted to hear the reply. 

Reita wanted to turn tail and run. This conversation was already too much. Instead he did the only thing he could; shrugged his shoulders and focused back on his shoes. 

He heard Ruki sigh. "Gender isn't really something I worry about when it comes to who I'm attracted to. And...I'd have to be blind not to be attracted to you Akira." That perked his ears up. "Why are you asking these things though? Have you met a guy? I didn't think you had any interest in the same sex."

Just hearing Ruki say 'sex' was too much for him. "I… I don't know. I've just been having a lot of thoughts lately and every time they stray to you. Your smile, your laugh, how you fit in my arms when I hug you." Now that he'd started the words just tumbled from his lips, Ruki's eyes growing wider with each admission. "I think about how your hair smells like apples. I watch you put on lipstick and wonder what your lips taste like. You fall asleep on my shoulder in the van and I dream about what it would be like to wake up next to you. I've tried so hard to keep myself from thinking about these things. You're my friend, my band mate. And I don't think I'm even attracted to men. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Now it was Ruki's turn to stare at the floor, his gloved fingers fidgeting together. Reita could see him biting his bottom lip, thinking. Letting this all out didn't feel as good as he'd imagined. Instead he felt scared and nervous. He didn't want Ruki to think differently of him, but he would understand that Reita couldn't keep this to himself anymore, right? 

"What...do you want from me Akira?" His hands were rubbing up and down his own arms now. "What do you expect to happen by coming in here and confessing like this?" 

Reita shrugged. "I didn't come in here with the intention of confessing to you. This wasn't my plan. I'm not expecting anything. I'm sorry I said anything Taka. This wasn't fair for you. Why don't we just pretend I never came in, and I'll see you at the studio Monday?" The words left a sour taste in his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was walk out that door, but really, what had he expected? Ambushing Ruki this way could only lead to this outcome. And so without looking up, he turned for the door. 

“Wait. Aki, wait.” He stopped but didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I just don’t know what to say. I...don’t make a habit out of catching feelings for straight guys. So I’ve never really thought about you...in that way. I’m not saying that I couldn’t though. Maybe instead of shopping today we could go for a late lunch date?”

Now he had to turn around. He had to know if this was real or not. When their gazes met he found only sincerity in Ruki’s dark eyes, a slight smile curving his lips. “Do you really mean that? You’d let me take you on a date?”

The vocalist nodded and for the first time Reita noticed the rosy color of his cheeks. He couldn’t remember having ever seen Ruki blush before and it had his heart doing somersaults in his chest. 

“Of course I’ll let you. I’m not promising anything, but I want to try it out. You have to let me get changed first though.”

Reita laughed. “Yeah, of course. I’ll wait-” Whatever he’d been ready to say, it caught in his throat as Ruki stared him down, slipping the suit coat of his costume off his shoulders, a little smirk on his lips. It wasn’t often he saw Ruki’s bare arms like this and Reita noticed a few new tattoos here and there. He’d never been into ink himself, but it seemed to fit his vocalist; a dark contrast on his beautifully pale skin. His fingertips itched to feel what was exposed to him. 

“Will you help me unhook these necklaces? They’re tricky.” He asked, turning his back and moving his hair to the side. 

This couldn’t really be happening, right? Reita blinked a few times before getting with the program and approaching the younger man. His fingers shook as he attempted to unhook the long jewelry that draped down his chest. Once they were loose, he gathered the ends together and handed them to Ruki. 

"Is that um, everything you needed?" He asked, voice husky despite his effort to keep his cool. 

"Actually, these boots are kind of hard to get off too. If you don't mind." 

Yup. Reita had had enough. Ruki was teasing him on purpose now and if the little vocalist was going to be a brat, Reita was done playing the nice guy. 

Instead of answering, he stepped forward until Ruki was forced to take a few steps back. He kept their gazes locked as he reached for the vocalist’s hips and lifted him up to sit on the vanity. 

“Let me help you with these.” 

Ruki was biting at his lower lip, watching him from hooded eyes, as he unzipped the side of his short black boots and slid them off his feet. Reita let his hands slide up the back of his calves, over the slick material of his pants. 

“Did you have to paint these pants on? How did you even wear anything under these?”

“Maybe I didn’t.” Ruki smirked, leaning back on his hands. “But they are tight, and I’m tired. Could you help?”

“It would be the gentlemanly thing to do.” He replied, allowing his hands ample time to roam the slick expanses of Ruki’s supple thighs before traveling higher under the long dress-like top to grip the waistband of those sinfully tight pants. “Lift your hips babe.” Ruki did as he was told, lifting himself from the vanity long enough for Reita to pull his pants down to his thighs. He was careful to keep his fingers to the sides, not wanting to push too far, but once he’d stripped those cute legs bare he couldn’t help but bend down to press his lips to the soft flesh of his thighs. Gloved hands delved into his hair as he left kisses all across the tops of his legs, but Ruki didn’t protest and Reita never ventured further under the end of his shirt. 

“Aki, you gotta stop now.” 

Reita complied, standing back up but moving between the vocalist’s knees. “Would you let me take these off?” He asked, taking Ruki’s hands into his own.

"They're just gloves Akira." He replied with a roll of his eyes. 

His only reply was an agreeing hum as he held Ruki's right hand in his own. He pulled at the fingertips to loosen the glove before gently slipping it off but only enough to show a bare palm where he eagerly lavished his skin with more kisses. He took the time to kiss every finger, laying the glove on the vanity before moving to the left hand where he did the same. 

Ruki didn't stop him when he placed the other's palm to his cheek, nuzzling his nose against a tattooed wrist. The lingering smell of cologne filtered through his senses and warmed him from the inside out. He worked his way up the canvas of tattoos until he could nip along the vocalist's shoulder but hesitated to move further. 

"D- Do you wanna kiss me?" Ruki's deep voice whispered against his ear. The question could have been sexy, but it came out more nervous sounding. So Ruki wasn't so confident after all? 

Reita nodded. "I do, but I can wait. This has been enough. I don't want to push you."

A sly smile formed on Ruki's lips and he tilted his head to the side cutely. "Enough? You like undressing me then?"

"No one is without their kinks Taka. It's like unwrapping the most perfect gift over and over. I will gladly help you change any time."

Hands closed behind his neck, legs drawing him in closer. "I liked it too. Maybe after our date we could try that kiss. You know, when I'm not wearing lipstick." Ruki giggled. 

"I guess I'll just have to make sure this date goes well huh?" 


End file.
